Lisa Loud's Trip to Retroville
by John W. Sandager
Summary: Lisa Loud builds a portal gun that can transport anyone to any universe imaginable, she takes Lincoln with her to Retroville to meet Jimmy Neutron and they enter the universe with a very 3 dimensional feel. There is also evil brewing with Beautiful Gorgeous and Professor Calamitous with them trying to take over other worlds.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Lisa Loud's Trip to Retroville Chapter 1: The Journey Begins  
Written by John Wallace Sandager

It was 9:00 in the evening and the entire Loud family was going off to sleep, but not Lisa! Lisa was making her latest experiment, it was a portal gun that would transport her to many different universes, the one she was going to specifically was the three-dimensional Town of Retroville. Lisa had just finished building the portal gun and was just about ready to test it out, when Lincoln came into her room. The young genius, confused, was about to ask why her brother was here.

"Lincoln, what are you doing up so late and in my room of all times?" Asked Lisa.

Lincoln looked neutrally at his fourth younger sister. "I could ask you the same question." replied Lincoln. "But seriously, what's with all the ruckus?"

Lisa sighed. "I figured you'd be curious out of all the family, so I might as well tell you, I've got here, a portal gun that I just built, it can transport you to any universe possible."

Lincoln marveled at the invention with interest. "What universe are you heading to, if I may ask?" wondered Lincoln, interested.

"If you must know, I'm heading towards a town known as Retroville, it's very different from here, and I know there's a boy genius named Jimmy Neutron who lives there, so it obviously peaked my interest." answered Lisa, specifically.

Lincoln was very curious about it. "That sounds very cool, may I come along? It would be much better than the time I went to the dimension where I had brothers instead of sisters." asked Lincoln with interest.

"Ah, what the heck? Sure, you can tag along! But I must warn you, you'll probably feel very different once you enter." replied Lisa.

"OK, I'm sure it won't be too bad, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Lincoln, excited.

"Well alright then, here we go!" said Lisa, and the two Loud siblings ran through the portal set up during the explanation and into Retroville they went.

"Lincoln! Lisa! What is all that noise? I'm literally trying to sleep!" asked Lori, annoyed, then she looked around and saw that they were nowhere to be seen. "Lincoln? Lisa? Where'd they go?" wondered Lori, scratching her head.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival in 3D

Lisa Loud's Trip to Retroville, Chapter 2: Arrival in 3D

Written by John Wallace Sandager

When Lisa and Lincoln arrived in Retroville, they felt rather funny on the inside and out.

"Ugh, oh dear heaven above, what happened last night?" Lincoln asked, feeling quite shaken from teleporting to a new universe, then he looked around where he was, then he looked at Lisa, then at himself and back at Lisa. "Um, Lisa? Can I see a mirror please?"

Lisa handed a handle mirror to her brother.

"Thanks Lis" replied Lincoln, then he looked in the mirror and gasped. "Woah, I look so bulgy looking!" he said.

"Nonsense Lincoln, do hand me the mirror please," demanded Lisa. "Holy Einstein! You're right, we are bulgy looking, this whole universe is!" gasped Lisa.

"Well Lisa, what should we do first, while we're here?" asked Lincoln. "Wait, I think I know where we are, we're at Jimmy Neutron's house" replied Lisa.

"Oh right, I guess we should go introduce ourselves to the genius and get to know him," Lincoln suggested.

"You read my mind perfectly, lets go introduce to the genius himself," replied Lisa.

So Lisa and Lincoln walked to the front door, rang the doorbell and waited for someone in the house to answer the door so they could introduce themselves. The door opened and Jimmy's mother entered.

"Hello there, who are you two?" asked Mrs. Neutron.

Lisa looked up to her. "Greetings Mrs. Neutron, I'm Lisa Loud and this is my brother Lincoln." answered Lisa.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Judy and this is my husband, Hugh. What brings you two here?" asked Mrs. Neutron.

"Well Judy, this may sound strange to you, but we came from another universe in Royal Woods to see your son, Jimmy." replied Lisa.

"Oh it's nothing out of the ordinary here, our son Jimmy has been to many universes as well, he is a boy genius afterall," replied Mrs. Neutron.

"Oh well, we'd like to see your son Jimmy, where is he at the moment?" asked Lisa. "He's in the lab in the behind the house as usual with his best friends, Carl and Sheen." answered Mrs. Neutron.

"Well, thank you for the introductions, but we're going to go see your son and his friends and introduce ourselves to them. Let's go, Lincoln!" said Lisa.

"OK Lis, thanks for the warm greetings, Judy and Hugh, see you again soon," said Lincoln, and the two siblings walked through the house and into the backyard where the lab entrance is placed.


	3. Chapter 3: Lisa Meets Jimmy

Lisa Loud's Trip to Retroville Chapter 3: Lisa Meets Jimmy

Written by John Wallace Sandager

When the two siblings arrived at the entrance to Jimmy's Lab, Lisa knocked on the door.

"Hello, is Jimmy Neutron here?"

She called out at the front door. VOX scanned Lisa and Lincoln a full 360.

"New friends to Neutron parents, you aren't strangers, so come on in."

VOX said, and the two Loud siblings went inside and slid down an expressway of tunnels towards the lab.

"Well, we're here Lincoln. And look, there's Jimmy with Carl and Sheen!" Lisa exclamed. "Greetings you three, also me to introduce myself. I'm Lisa Loud and this is my older brother, Lincoln." Lisa said, giving Jimmy, Carl and Sheen a warm welcome.

"Oh. Well, I'm Jimmy and these two are my friends, Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez." Jimmy said, welcoming him and his friends to Lisa and her brother. "Yes, I've heard about you and your friends, you go on very fun adventures together. This may be hard to believe, but I'm actually four years old physically." said Lisa.

Jimmy looked at Lisa and smiled, "Don't worry, I believe it, I'm eleven physically, so anything is possible, I don't recall seeing you here before, are you from another universe?" asked Jimmy. Lisa looked up at Jimmy with a smile. "Yes I am, my brother Lincoln and I are from Royal Woods, I built a portal gun that teleported us to your house, and we both greeted ourselves to your mom and dad. They were very welcoming." answered Lisa.

"That's great to hear, I once built a portal to the universe of Dimmsdale, I've been there three times actually, but I'll tell you about it before you get back to Royal Woods, how long are you two staying?" asked Jimmy.

"About 2 weeks or less, I was wondering if Lincoln and I could hang out with you and your friends?" asked Lisa.

"Hmmm, that sounds like a great idea to me, lets go!" replied Jimmy.

Lisa, Lincoln, Carl and Sheen were very happy, but little did the group of five know was that there was someone spying on them using X-Ray binoculars.

"Enjoy your little fun while you can, Jimmy Neutron. But you and your friends both old and new, including that Lisa Loud, will be captured and forced to work for my father and me, Beautiful Gorgeous, ha ha ha ha ha!" she laughed evilly.


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Plans

**Lisa Loud's Trip to Retroville Chapter 4: Evil Plans**

_Written by John Wallace Sandager_

After eavesdropping on Jimmy, Lisa and their new friends, Beautiful Gorgeous went back to the secret lair near Mount Everest to mention to Calamitous what she found out the boy genius.  
"Father, I've got some news about Neutron and his friends, they've got some new friends from another universe and one of them happens to a young genius too!" said Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Oh that's perfect, now we can try and capture two geniuses, what's the genius friend's name?" asked Professor Calamitous.

"It's Lisa Loud, and she brought her older brother Lincoln, they're from another universe in Royal Woods. Apparently, she made a portal gun that transports anyone to any universe imaginable. Think about it, with that portal gun, we could take over more than just Retroville, but other universes as well." replied Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Excellent, now lets get that portal gun and cause as much chaos as possible, ha ha ha ha ha!" said Calamitous, evilly laughing.

So, Beautiful Gorgeous and her father started working on their evil plans to take over Retroville and the entire universe in general.

Meanwhile, the five kids were hanging out at the Candy Bar having a good sweet time.


	5. Chapter 5: Fun Times & Stolen Property

**Lisa Loud's Trip to Retroville Chapter 5: Fun Times & Stolen Property**

_Written by John Wallace Sandager_

Lisa, Jimmy and their new friends were having a fun time at the Candy Bar. Listening to funky music, having sweet ice cream sundaes and talking about their respective lives in their respective universes.

"So Lincoln, do you have any siblings apart from Lisa?" asked Sheen with curiosity.

Lincoln smiled and answered what Sheen asked him, "Yes, I have 9 other sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lily. I could tell you all about them, but I think I'll have this trivia book explain it for you." said Lincoln, handing over a copy of said trivia book of his sisters.  
Sheen and Carl looked over all the facts about Lincoln's sisters including Lisa and were very interested. After looking it over, Carl spoke up.  
"Wow Lincoln, you've got quite the amount of sisters and all of them having different hobbies." exclaimed Carl, taking big interest. Then Sheen chimed into the discussion.

"I have to agree with Carl here, but I have to ask, do you think that we'll get to meet them someday?" wondered Sheen.  
Lincoln smiled and looked back at Sheen. "Sure you will, maybe next time when we come back, we could take them with us or we could take you three with us to our universe in Royal Woods." answered Lincoln.

Sheen looked back at Lincoln, "Wow, that would be so awesome! What's it like there?" he asked Lincoln.

"I'll let Lisa answer this one, she could explain it just as well as I can" answered Lincoln.

So Lisa told Sheen, Carl and Jimmy all about life in Royal Woods, whether it would be what goes on at their house, their friends and various places to visit and see. After she finished, the three new friends were amazed, they thought it sounded like a great place to visit as well as their friends and family.

Next, they went to Retroland, the big amusement park of the town. All five of them were laughing and having on all the rides, they even took selfies together. They were having so much fun, that they didn't notice Professor Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous sneak into the amusement park, the evil duo were looking for Lisa's portal gun. Soon they both found Lisa's backpack and inside was her universal portal gun. While Lisa was occupied, they stole the portal gun and ran off. Lisa went back to get her backpack, but then she noticed something was missing and then realized it was her portal gun, she started to panic.  
"Where's my portal gun?! I can't find it!" panicked Lisa.  
Sheen walked up to Lisa, "Can't you just build a new one?" he asked.  
Lisa looked at Sheen with her eyes wide open. "It's not that easy Sheen! Besides, what matters is that we have to get it back. If it's in the wrong hands, who knows what trouble that villain could cause?!" said Lisa, panicking.  
Then Jimmy chimed in. "I've got Goddard, my robot dog here. He could scan for fingerprints on the backpack." he said with confidence.


	6. Chapter 6: Crime Exposed

**Lisa Loud's Trip to Retroville Chapter 6: Crime Exposed **

_Written by John Wallace Sandager  
_

So Goddard scanned the inside of Lisa's backpack to search for fingerprints as well as any other clues he could find. Suddenly, his scanner found something important to the scene of the crime. "BARK BARK" cried Goddard.  
"What is it, Goddard? Have you found something?" asked Jimmy.

Goddard barked in reply and showed Jimmy the fingerprints along with an unfinished note, it could only mean one thing, Lisa's portal gun was stolen by Professor Calamitous and the fingerprints belonged to Beautiful Gorgeous.

"It all makes perfect sense, Calamitous is my biggest arch enemy, so of course he and Beautiful Gorgeous would try and steal your portal gun, Lisa" exclaimed Jimmy.

"Well we better track down those two theives and bring them to justice before they cause any big trouble!" replied Lisa, feeling fired with determined.

"I can find them using my upgraded tracking device, to the lab!" cried Jimmy.  
So Jimmy, along with Carl, Sheen, Lincoln and Lisa ran back to the lab as quickly as they could. Soon they arrived at the lab, Jimmy told everyone there his plan and Lisa gave some extra ideas for backup. They both took some of their respective gadgets and some extra cans of fuel for the hover car. Jimmy had made some major modifications to the hover car, just so there was plenty of room to fit more than it originally had before, such as a larger fuel tank.

"So Jimmy, what's the plan again?" asked Sheen.

"I figured with both Lisa and I with our intelligence combined, we can defeat those two rogues and stop whatever their evil plan is." answered Jimmy.

"Precisely Jimmy! Also, we need Sheen as well as Carl and Lincoln for backup in case we get into a jam even we can't escape." chimed in Lisa.

"Well, lets not sit around any longer, or else things will get worse!" cried Carl

So Jimmy and the others set off to find Professor Calamitous as well as Beautiful Gorgeous and bring them to justice big time.


	7. Chapter 7: Off to Fight Evil

**Lisa Loud's Trip to Retroville Chapter 7: Off to Fight Evil**

_Written by John Wallace Sandager_

Jimmy, Lisa and their friends were getting closer to the location of where the villains were plotting their evil scheme of taking over the entire universe.  
"Uh, Jimmy, Lisa? How much farther until we get to where Professor Calamitous is?" asked Carl, sounding nervous.

Lisa looked back at Carl. "According to the updated tracking device, we should be heading there right about now!" replied Lisa.

Soon the five kids were approaching the location where Jimmy's arch enemy was hiding out.  
Sheen looked towards the hideout. "Professor Calamitous is hiding out in an old abandoned mansion out in the mountains? That's a rather strange place to be." said Sheen, feeling puzzled.

"That's likely what he was going for, he figured no one would dare go to that old house, but he was wrong." said Jimmy with a determined look in his eyes.

"Let's go on inside and get Lisa's portal gun back, do you have a plan, Lis?" asked Lincoln.

"It may sound simple, but it will be difficult to pull off. We bust down the door and run inside where the two rogues are, that's where this replica portal gun comes into play. It may look identical on the outside, but the inside says otherwise. Basically, while they aren't looking, we'll swap the real portal gun with the fake replica and run off with it." answered Lisa,  
"But what if they try to chase after us?" asked Carl, panicking.

"We'll figure something out, Carl" answered Jimmy.

As they approached the abandoned house, they jumped out of the hover car, busted down the door and walked quietly inside. Soon they found the room where Calamitous was planning his evil scheme. Lisa noticed the portal gun was on a table near the front door of the room. Quickly she swapped it with the fake replica and ran out of sight just before Calamitous grabbed what looked like the portal gun he stole, but was soon to find out it wasn't.  
"At last, now to get to other universes, find more advanced weaponry and take over Retroville! HA HA HA HA!" laughed Professor Calamitous evilly.  
He pulled the trigger to the portal gun, but nothing happened, he pulled the trigger again and again, but still nothing happened. Then he noticed Jimmy, Lisa and their friends leaving in the hover car, and soon he realized that they had the real portal gun and swapped the one he stole with an identical non-functional replica.

"Gasp, they pulled a switch on us!" exclaimed Beautiful Gorgeous. "Well, don't just sit there, Father, lets go after them!" she demanded

So the two rogues went after them with both using a jetpack, the chase was on.

"Uh Jimmy, Lisa? Beautiful Gorgeous and Professor Calamitous are on our tail!" cried Sheen, feeling in a state of panic.

"They're after the portal gun, what do we do?" panicked Carl.

Professor Calamitous tried to shoot missiles at the hover car to stop it from getting away, but Jimmy steered away from them by veering off every shot fired.  
"Oh blast, I missed!" shouted Calamitous, feeling extremely angered.  
"I've got to come up with an idea, quick!" exclaimed Jimmy. "Think, Think!"

Then with a shout of brainblast, he just came up with a plan.  
"I've got an idea! Lisa, hand me the portal gun!" demanded Jimmy.  
Lisa, feeling confused, did what she was told.  
"If I could slow down enough to confuse them with the speed they're going at, I can shoot a portal set to a jail ahead of them," said Jimmy.

So they slowed the hover car down enough to let the two villains pass, then with a zap from the portal gun, a portal to said prison was formed in the air. Professor Calamitous and Beautiful tried to slow down their jet packs, but it wasn't slow enough. They went through the portal and ended up at the Retroville Prison.

"No! We were so close to destroying Neutron and his friends!" moaned Professor Calamitous

"Ah ha, caught you both red-handed!" exclaimed Officer Tubbs.

"But we're innocent I tell you!" cried Professor Calamitous.

Officer Tubbs wasn't having any nonsense from both of the villains, he took them to the courthouse, where the jury found them guilty and both Calamitous and Gorgeous were sentenced to 5 years in the Retroville Prison. All they got to eat was chili every night and both were each forced to sleep in a separate bed inside their own individual cell, without a mattress too, just a hard cold metal bed. Both of them had a miserable time there, worse than any other prisoner there.


	8. Chapter 8: Reflection on the Day Out

**Lisa Loud's Trip to Retroville Chapter 8: Reflection on the Day Out**

_Written by John Wallace Sandager_

When Jimmy, Lisa and the others got back to the Neutron family's house, they reflected on the day's events. It was a very interesting, yet exciting first time for both Lincoln and Lisa.

"Well, that was quite an interesting, yet very fun and action packed day. It must be quite a thrill to live in Retroville." said Lisa, reflecting on the time they spent together.

Jimmy looked at Lisa and smiled. "It sure is, weird and crazy things are very common to come across here, many of them are caused by faults in my inventions that I made. Then again, failure does lead to success a lot of the time." Jimmy responded.

"Oh, but Jimmy does always think of something to solve the problem in the end and it always leads to success." Carl chimed in.

"Yeah, but this is one of the times where we defeat evil villains and bring them to justice and have them admit defeat." added Sheen.

"Like when Jimmy made a portal using Lisa's portal gun in front of Professor Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous that lead to the Retroville Prison. That was clever thinking from both of you!" said Lincoln, reflecting on the chase between good and evil.

"Thanks Lincoln, when we all work together, we can stop any evil with multiple minds combined." replied Lisa.

"Indeed we can, Lisa! Indeed we can!" added Jimmy.

"Well, considering we still have about a week left and defeated both those villains, lets have some fun while both Lisa and I are here." suggested Lincoln.

"You can count us in, hands in the middle everyone!" shouted Sheen

So all five of them gathered in a circle, put their hands in the middle and cheered with excitement.

"Now let's go have some fun together!" cheered Lincoln.


	9. Chapter 9: Victory Party & Coming Home

Lisa Loud's Trip to Retroville Chapter 9: Victory Party & Coming Home

Written by John Wallace Sandager

So for the rest of the week, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen had a fun party at the Candy Bar with Lisa and Lincoln for helping them save the day. They played the song, Sweet Victory and played fun science themed games.  
"You know Lisa, you and Lincoln are such great friends coming from another universe." said Carl.

"I gotta say, I'm with Carl on what he said, we haven't made friends from another universe since all those times we've been to Dimmsdale." chimed in Sheen.

"Well, thank you guys, we're glad we could be together making new friends." Lisa replied with laid back tone.

"Well after this party, we should definitely get back to Royal Woods, our family are most likely worried about us." said Lincoln.

"Aw, you have to go already? Well, we hope you can come and visit again soon when you're able to." said Jimmy.

"We will, it's been great getting to know you, we hope to meet your other friends someday." replied Lincoln.

"Same for you as well, Lincoln!" responded Carl.

"Well, we've got my portal gun back, so let's go back to Royal Woods!" said Lisa.

"Goodbye Jimmy, you too Carl and Sheen!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Same to you and Lisa as well!" replied Jimmy, Sheen and Carl.

So the two siblings teleported back to their universe in Royal Woods, specifically to Lisa's room. Lori and the other siblings were pleased to see them, they wondered where they went.  
"Lincoln, Lisa, where were you two? We were worried about you both!" asked Lori. "Ah, we went to another universe, we'll tell you about it in the morning!" answered Lisa. It was 9:00 at night, so the Loud siblings went back to their respective rooms and went to sleep. As for Lisa and Lincoln, they dreamed about all the things they did in Retroville and the fun they both had with Jimmy, Carl and Sheen.


End file.
